Restless
by myrre
Summary: Draco schleicht sich nachts auf den Astronomieturm, und trifft dort Blaise, doch er hätte ihn besser nicht stören sollen, jetzt hat er es nämlich mit einem Vampir zu tun.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Draco schleicht sich nachts auf den Astronomieturm, und trifft dort Blaise, doch er hätte ihn besser nicht stören sollen, jetzt hat er es nämlich mit einem Vampir zu tun.

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, die in dieser Geschichte auftauchen, ebenso wie die Ortschaften in denen diese Geschichte spielt gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich hab mir die Figuren lediglich ausgeliehen, gebe sie aber wieder zurück XD. Ich verdiene selbstverständlich kein Geld hiermit (Als wenn ich das zugeben würde).

**Zeitrahmen:** Der Prolog spielt im Zweiten Schuljahr, die Geschichte beginnt im 5.

**Pairing:** Draco/Blaise ich liebe die beiden

**Genre:** Slash/Lemon/Romance

So ihr lieben. Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kam mir heute so beim nichts tun und ich dachte ich versuchs mal. Ist allerdings mein erster richtiger Slash Versuch. Hoffe es klappt trotzdem ich weiß noch nicht genau wohin diese Story laufen wird, ich lass mich überraschen XD

**Prolog: Zweites Schuljahr**

„Verdammter Mist" fluchte Draco Malfoy leise und wälzte sich das wahrscheinlich 500. Mal in dieser Nacht in seinem Bett hin und her. Eigentlich wollte er ja nur ein klein wenig Schlaf kriegen, aber anscheinend blieb ihm das verwehrt. Der Blonde warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen magischen Wecker. „3:28, yay ich hab immerhin eine ganze Stunde geschlafen. Das liegt bestimmt am Vollmond. Vielleicht sollte ich ein wenig frische Luft schnappen gehen."

Leise um die anderen vier Jungen nicht zu wecken, krabbelte er aus seinem Bett, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und seinen Umhang und schlich zur Tür ihres Schlafsaales. Kurz schreckte er auf als er ein lautes Grunzen vernahm, stellte aber fest das es entweder Crabbe oder Goyle gewesen sein mussten, die beiden schnarchten gerne um die Wette. Theo lag mal wieder nur zur hälfte in seinem Bett, der andere Teil von ihm lag auf dem Boden, so dass Draco fast über ihn gestolpert wäre. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das letzte Bett im Raum und stockte, dort wo eigentlich Blaise liegen sollte, war niemand, der andere schien auch nicht schlafen zu können.

Draco zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Zu seinem erstaunen war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer, dass hieß dann wohl Blaise brach die Schulregeln. Draco lächelte, das hätte er dem sonst so regeltreuen Jungen gar nicht zugetraut.

Der Malfoyerbe ließ sich dennoch nicht beirren und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er überlegte wo er jetzt hinsollte, klar er hatte vorgehabt frische Luft zu schnappen, aber nachts draußen herumzulaufen erschien ihm mehr als nur unvorsichtig. Also entschied er sich für den Astronomieturm.

Zielsicher machte er sich auf den Weg und erklomm die Stufen hoch bis aufs Dach, kurz vor der Luke stoppte der Slytherin. Leise Geräusche, die er nicht zuordnen konnte, drangen an sein Ohr. „Na toll, ein riesiges Schloss und ausgerechnet der Ort an den ich will ist belegt." Draco wollte schon fast kehrt machen, da fiel ihm ein wer er war. Ein Draco Malfoy gab nicht einfach so auf, wahrscheinlich saß dort eh nur Blaise und den würde er schon vertreiben können.

Also öffnete Draco die Luke und betrat das Dach. In der hintersten Ecke sah er jemanden sitzen, doch in der Dunkelheit erkannte er nichts. „Blaise bist du das?" als von dem Schatten keine Reaktion kam, machte er Blonde ein paar Schritte vorwärts.

„Verschwinde" zischte die Person, doch Draco dachte gar nicht daran, er war sich inzwischen sicher das Blaise dort hockte, auch wenn seine Stimme dunkler wirkte, wahrscheinlich heulte er oder so, jedenfalls würde Draco hier ganz bestimmt nicht weggehen. „Vergiss es, Blaise, du solltest aufpassen wie du mit mir redest!"

Für Sekunden war es still auf dem Turm. Draco hörte nur das Atmen des anderen Jungen. Welches immer lauter wurde. Langsam wurde er wütend, er ließ sich doch nicht einfach ignorieren. Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei dem Schwarzhaarigen angekommen und riss ihn herum, was er sah ließ ihn aufschreien. Blaise' Augen waren nicht wie sonst dunkelbraun, sondern leuchteten ihm blutrot entgegen, auch seine Haut war nicht gebräunt sondern aschfahl. Draco war unfähig sich zu bewegen, auch wenn er am liebsten schreiend davon gelaufen wäre. Sein Blick fixierte das Gesicht ihm Gegenüber und er erkannte etwas Rotes die Mundwinkel seines Klassenkameraden herunter laufen. Nach schier endlosen Minuten, so kam es ihm zumindest vor, begriff er was es damit auf sich hatte. Blut, das war eindeutig Blut. Diese Erkenntnis riss ihn aus seiner Starre und er rannte zum Ausgang.

Doch er war kaum zwei Schritte gegangen da wurde er gepackt und an die nächste Wand gedrückt. Eine Hand griff nach seinem Kinn und hob seinen Kopf etwas an, zwang Draco damit unweigerlich in die roten Augen zu sehen.

„Da siehst du mal wieder wohin dich deine Überheblichkeit gebracht hat, du wirst verstehen, dass ich dich nicht einfach gehen lassen kann. Jetzt wo du mein Geheimnis kennst." Blaise lächelte, auch wenn ihm gar nicht danach zumute war, wieso musste auch ausgerechnet Draco hier auftauschen, bei jedem anderen hätte er sich kontrollieren können, aber nicht bei diesem blonden Jungen. Sein Blut hatte ihn schon oft genug aus dem Konzept gebracht und heute wo er seinen Durst sowieso stillen musste, war Draco definitiv in Gefahr. Langsam drehte er das Gesicht des Kleineren zur Seite und senkte seine Lippen an den weißen Hals. Der Schwarzhaarige schloss die Augen und sog den süßen Geruch tief in sich ein. Er wusste, lange würde er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

Draco hatte noch nie in seinem Leben solche Angst gehabt. Er war sich sicher, dass er nun sterben würde. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, als er die Lippen des andere an seinem Hals fühlte. „Bitte…" schluchzte er „bitte Blaise…ich… ich werde n... nichts sagen… ich bit… te" Tränen hatten begonnen seine Wangen hinab zu laufen, doch auch wenn er wusste wie unmalfoyhaft das war, so konnte er sie doch nicht stoppen. „Ich…ich will nicht sterben…bitte", hauchte er.

Die letzten Worte des Jungen hatten Blaise aus seinem Rausch erwachen lassen, was tat er hier eigentlich? Ruckartig löste er sich von dem Hals des anderen und blickte ihm erneut in die sturmgrauen Augen, aus denen unaufhörlich Tränen die leicht geröteten Wangen herunter rannen. Blaise stockte der Atem, Dracos Anblick verwirrte ihn beinahe noch mehr als sein Duft es tat. Irgendwie erinnerte Draco ihn an einen Engel. Ein leichtes Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Bauch breit und er konnte nicht widerstehen, langsam begann er die süßen Tränen dieses Engels wegzuküssen.

Er hörte wie Dracos Herz immer heftiger gegen seine Brust schlug. Sein Arm schlang sich um die Hüfte des Kleineren und zog ihn näher zu sich. Draco wehrte sich nicht. Blaise sah ihm wieder in die Augen. Dort stand nun neben der immer noch vorhandenen Angst auch tiefe Verwunderung. Blaise' Blick blieb schließlich an den leicht geöffneten Lippen seines Engels, Moment wann war aus Draco „sein" Engel geworden… naja egal, hängen und dieses Mal konnte er dem Drang nicht widerstehen und senkte seine eigenen Lippen sanft auf Dracos.

Der Blonde riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Was verdammt noch mal passierte hier? Vor einer Sekunde hatte er noch um sein Leben gezittert und plötzlich wurde er geküsst, irgendwas lief hier doch falsch. Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, ob er vielleicht auf dem Weg zum Turm die Treppe herunter gestürzt war und das alles nur halluzinierte, spürte er plötzlich eine vorwitzige Zunge die über seine Lippen fuhr. Zuerst versuchte er den Größeren von sich zu stoßen, was sich allerdings schnell als unmöglich herausstellte, zu fest war der Griff der ihn immer näher an den Schwarzhaarigen zog.

Ergeben schloss Draco die Augen und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen. Er wusste, dass es dumm war was er hier tat und er konnte es auch nicht erklären, aber es fühlte sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Eigentlich sogar richtig gut, musste er zugeben. Für einen Moment vergaß er, dass er einen Vampir, oder was auch immer Blaise war, küsste und öffnete seine Lippen einen Spalt.

Der andere Nutze seine Chance sofort und begann den Mund des andere zu plündern. Der Blonde wollte nicht länger untätig bleiben und fing an den Kuss zu erwidern. Blaise keuchte unterdrückt auf, als sich ihre Zungen begegneten und löste sich beinahe sofort von seinem Klassenkammerad.

Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, vor ihm stand ein gerade mal zwölfjähriger Junge, der Todesängste ausstand und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als ihn zu küssen. Er ließ den Kleinern los, welcher augenblicklich erschöpft an der Wand herunterrutschte und ging einige Schritte zurück. Schwer atmend strich er sich über die Lippen. Was war nur in ihn Gefahren.

„Los verschwinde endlich, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist", keuchte Blaise. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich nicht mehr lange würde zurückhalten können bevor er wieder irgendetwas Dummes tat.

Draco blickte auf, als er die Worte vernahm. Langsam stand er auf und blickte ein weiteres Mal in die Augen seines Gegenübers, eigentlich sollte er davonlaufen, dass wusste er, aber er wollte nicht, konnte nicht.

„Nein", war seine schlichte Antwort, bevor er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte und seine Lippen auf die des anderen legte.

Blaise war überrascht, aber ihn hielt nun nichts mehr zurück, wenn der Kleine meinte, bitte, er hatte sich für eine Nacht schon zu oft zusammengerissen. Leidenschaftlich nahm er die Lippen seines Engels in Besitz und entlockte ihm so ein leichtes Seufzen.

Der Schwarzhaarige hätte noch stundenlang von diesen süßen Lippen kosten können, doch Draco drückte ihn nach mehreren Minuten von sich weg. Schwer atmend sah er ihm in die Augen. „Sorry aber ich hab keine Luft mehr bekommen", lächelte Draco. Blaise grinste zurück, setzte sich auf den Boden und zog seinen Engel in seine Arme.

„Mir tut es leid" hauchte er. „Ich hätte es nicht soweit kommen lassen dürfen, ich…" doch Draco unterbrach ihn „Bitte entschuldige dich nicht… ich… ich meine ich wollte doch… ich…" der Kleinere lief rot an und senkte den Blick „ es... es war… schön. Ich… ich… Können wir das… noch mal machen?" hauchte er.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?" schrei Blaise, was Draco zusammenzucken ließ. „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Ist dir bewusst, was ich bin? Außerdem bist du doch noch ein Kind." Er war völlig verwirrt.

„Du bist ein Vampir, glaube ich…" wisperte Draco leise.

„So glaubst du das ja?" Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den andere leicht. „Ist dir bewusst was das bedeutet? Ich bin mehrere hundert Jahre alt und du bist zwölf. Außerdem könnte ich dich jederzeit umbringen" „Ja könntest du, aber das willst du nicht oder?" Draco wusste nicht wo dieser Mut herkam, aber er wollte sich jetzt nicht abwimmeln lassen. Er wollte hier bleiben und die nähe des anderen genießen. Er fühlte sich wohl.

Vorsichtig beugte Blaise sich zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte „ Nur weil ich es nicht will, heißt das nicht, dass ich es nicht trotzdem tun werde" Draco erzitterte unter dem heißen Atem des anderen. Doch er riss sich zusammen.

„Wie alt bist du? Ich meine, wie alt ist dein Körper, du siehst jetzt älter aus als sonst, wie machst du das?" Blaise hob eine Augenbraue, der Kleine hier war definitiv Lebensmüde. „Ich bin 21 und du hast Recht in der Schule bin ich erst 12. Ich benutze einen Illusionszauber, der mich jünger macht. Aber warum erzähl ich dir das eigentlich, ich sollte einfach dein Gedächtnis löschen."

„Nein, bitte nicht Blaise… ich schwöre ich werde nichts verraten, aber bitte bitte, ich will mich daran erinnern… ich will das nicht vergessen, es war schön, ich fühl mich wohl… ich würde so gerne hier bleiben. Ich… „weiter kam Draco nicht da lagen auch schon Blaise Lippen auf seinen und küssten ihn von neuem…

Irgendwann später in der Nacht saßen die beiden eingewickelt in eine Decke die Blaise herbeigezaubert hatte. Draco lag in den Armen des Vampirs und hatte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust platziert. Er hatte viel über Blaise erfahren. Dieser war über 2000 Jahre, wie alt genau wusste er selbst nicht mehr und gehörte zu den geborenen Vampiren. Diese wurden, wie der Name schon, sagt von ihren Eltern geboren und nicht verwandelt, sie wuchsen solange wie es ihr Körper für richtig hielt, dann hörten sie einfach auf, er war bei etwa 21 stehen geblieben.

Als geborener Vampir war er nahezu unsterblich, er konnte nur aus freien Stücken sterben, also nur wenn er es selber so wollte. Ab und zu benötigte er etwas Blut, um bei Kräften zu bleiben, es war jedoch nicht lebenswichtig für ihn.

Das wichtigste für Draco war allerdings das Blaise versprochen hatte sie würden es miteinander versuchen. Naja eigentlich hatte er nur gesagt er würde ihn gerne einmal wieder küssen, aber Draco reichte das aus. Er würde Blaise schon dazu kriegen sich in ihn zu verlieben, denn eins war Draco nach dieser Nacht im Astronomieturm bewusst geworden. Er war zwar erst zwölf, aber er war definitiv in Blaise Zabini verliebt.

tbc

So, dass war es auch schon mit dem Prolog, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich werd so schnell ich kann weiter schreiben, wäre aber echt toll, wenn ihr noch ein Review dalassen könntet…

Lg

Lilian


	2. Downfall

Als erstes ein riesiger Dank an JamieSangster

Summary: Draco schleicht sich nachts

auf den Astronomieturm, und trifft dort Blaise, doch er hätte ihn besser nicht stören sollen, jetzt hat er es nämlich mit einem Vampir zu tun.

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die in dieser Geschichte auftauchen, ebenso wie die Ortschaften in denen diese Geschichte spielt gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich hab mir die Figuren lediglich ausgeliehen, gebe sie aber wieder zurück XD. Ich verdiene selbstverständlich kein Geld hiermit (Als wenn ich das zugeben würde).

Aber die Story gehört mir….

Zeitrahmen: 5. Jahr

Pairing: Draco/Blaise

Genre: Slash/Lemon/Romance

Ich versuch mich an die Bücher zu halten, aber ich denke ich werd zwischendurch ein bisschen was drehen müssen.

Außerdem tut es mit Leid, dass Draco im Moment so verweichlicht, aber ich verspreche dass sich das noch bessert…

Achso außerdem hab ich während des Schreibens mal wieder Musik gehört

Matchbox Twenty – Downfall

/watch?vVwOK4lAkbLA

Downfall

Drei Jahre später. 5. Schuljahr

Draco Malfoy war sauer. Wie konnte dieses Wiesel es wagen sich mit ihm zu prügeln. Mit 15 Jahren sollte man doch annehmen, dass sie alt genung waren ihre Streitigkeiten nicht mit Fäusten austragen zu müssen. Wozu bei Salazar waren sie den Zauberer. Aber nein der Kerl musste ja gleich handgreiflich werden. Wenn seine Nase gebrochen war, und danach fühlte es sich an, dann konnte dieser Trottel was erleben. Schnaubend stürmte Draco die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch und ließ sich erstmal auf sein Bett fallen. Klar eigentlich hätte er sich zuerst den Schaden ansehen sollen, den dieser rothaarige Volltrottel angerichtet hatte, aber Draco fürchtete dann vollkommen auszurasten. Also erstmal ganz ruhig ein und aus atmen.

Einige Minuten lag der Blonde einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Bett und versuchte seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen, als ihm plötzlich jemand über die Wange strich, erschrocken fuhr er hoch und sah direkt in ein paar schwarze Augen, welches ihn amüsiert musterte.

„Na hast du dich wieder mit Potter angelegt?" fragte Blaise und sein Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter, als Draco sich beleidigt auf die Seite drehte. „Nein hab ich nicht, aber dieses blöde Wiesel hat mich angefallen", schnaubte der Kleinere.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Und du hast natürlich gar nicht gemacht, was ihn verärgert haben könnte, nicht wahr?" Draco sprang wütend auf und baute sich vor Blaise auf „Es ist doch egal was ich gesagt hab, der Kerl hat es gewagt mir die Nase zu brechen. Da darf man sich ja wohl noch aufregen!"

„Natürlich darfst du dich aufregen, aber vielleicht solltest du einfach aufhören ständig seine Familie oder seine Freunde niederzumachen. Du bist selber Schuld, wenn er dann wütend wird und das weist du auch." Blaise hatte ganz ruhig gesprochen auch wenn er dieses Thema bestimmt schon ein dutzend Mal mit Draco durchgegangen war.

„Ja super, immer stellst du dich auf die Seite dieser Volltrottel. Ein toller Freund bist du." Der Blonde wollte gerade in Richtung Bad stürmen da wurde er gepackt und herumgewirbelt, wobei er fast Bekanntschaft mit dem Teppich gemacht hätte. Doch bevor er stürzte schlang sich ein Arm um seine Hüfte und hielt ihn aufrecht. Draco wollte schon anfangen sich zu beschweren, da legten sich rasch Lippen auf die seinen und erstickten seine Worte im Keim.

Der Blonde schloss die Augen und seufzte leicht gegen die Lippen des Angreifers. Blaise wusste genau, wie er ihn zum schweigen bringen konnte, aber Draco wollte sich nicht deswegen beschweren. Er spürte wie er noch ein Stück näher an den anderen Körper gezogen wurde und wollte den Kuss gerade vertiefen, da schupste Blaise ihn schroff von sich weg, so dass Draco nun doch unsanft auf dem Teppich landete.

„Was soll… „, begann er, doch als sein Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen fiel verstummte er sofort. Die Augen seines Gegenübers hatten begonnen rot zu unterlaufen und Draco konnte nicht behaupten sich an diesen Anblick schon gewöhnt zu haben. Er wusste, dass es jetzt gefährlich für ihn wurde, aber er konnte sich mal wieder nicht bewegen, erst Blaise Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Starre. „Draco… deine Nase… Badezimmer…. Sofort", war alles was der Vampir herausbrachte, doch der angesprochene hörte tatsächlich und rannte ins Bad. Erst als Blaise hörte wie er sich einschloss, konnte er sich wieder beruhigen. Es war für ihn nie leicht in Dracos Nähe, aber wenn sein Blut dann auch noch einfach so aus seinem Körper lief, dann konnte niemand von ihm erwarten bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben. Er wusste, er war eine Gefahr, eine immerwährende Gefahr für seinen Engel, aber….

„Blaise, geht's dir besser, dass mit meiner Nase tut mir leid, ich hab es nicht bemerkt, " ertönte Dracos Stimme aus dem verschlossenen Badezimmer. Blaise lächelte und lehnte sich leicht an die Tür. „Ich liebe dich, Engel", hauchte er, während er sich langsam an der Tür hinunter gleiten ließ.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Draco und setzte sich ebenfalls vor die geschlossene Tür. Unwillkürlich mussten beide an das erste Mal denken, dass ihnen diese Worte über die Lippen kamen.

Flashback

Ein halbes Jahr zuvor:

„Okay Draco ganz ruhig… du wirst das schon irgendwie hinkriegen" Verzweifelt versuchte der Blonde immer wieder sich Mut zu zusprechen, während er nervös vor der Tür zum Astronomieturm auf und ab schritt. Eigentlich war er schon seit fünf Minuten dort oben mit Blaise verabredet, aber er traute sich einfach nicht zu ihm hoch zu gehen. Denn heute, heute wollte Draco ihm endlich seine Liebe gestehen. Sie trafen sich zwar seit über zwei Jahren, küssten sich auch oder kuschelten einfach ein wenig, aber über Liebe hatten sie noch nicht gesprochen. Trotzdem wollte der Slytherin sein Glück versuchen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, naja er hoffte zu mindest, dass Blaise auch etwas für ihn empfand.

All seinen Mut zusammennehmend schlich er nun doch die Stufen hoch und öffnete vorsichtig die Falltür. Der Schwarzhaarige erwartete ihn schon. Schüchtern setzte Draco sich neben ihn und starte in die Ferne. „Was ist denn los mit dir? Du wolltest mich doch sprechen." Augenblicklich lief Draco rot an und senkte den Blick, doch Blaise legte sanft eine Hand unter das Kinn des Kleineren und zwang ihn so ihm in die Augen zu blicken? Er hauchte noch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Dracos Lippen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Na los red mit mir."

Der Blonde atmete tief ein und setzte zum Sprechen an. „Also weist du Blaise… ich wollte dir sagen… ich meine… wir… ich… Ich liebe dich", brachte er schließlich heraus. Unsicher sah er in die schwarzen Augen vor ihm.

Blaise war sich sicher, dass dies das erste Mal in seinem gesamten Leben war, dass er sprachlos war. Also tat er das einzige was ihm einfiel. Er verschwand. Wissend das er Draco einfach alleine sitzen ließ, aber er musste jetzt erstmal alleine sein. So schnell er konnte rannte er aus dem Schloss hinaus, direkt in den verbotenen Wald.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er gerannt war, bis er sich auf irgendeinem Stein niederließ. Verzweifelt versuchte er seien Gedanken zu ordnen, doch das klappte einfach nicht. Was dachte Draco sich nur dabei, ihm seine Liebe zu gestehen? Verdammt noch eins, er war ein Vampir, eigentlich sollte Draco Angst haben und sich von ihm fernhalten, aber nein stattdessen redete er von Liebe.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. Was regte er sich eigentlich so auf, es hätte ihm doch klar sein müssen, dass es irgendwann so weit war. Immerhin waren sie über zwei Jahre zusammen. Er konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er darüber nachgedacht hatte, es einfach zu beenden, doch jedes Mal wenn er seinen Engel ansah, verflogen all seine Zweifel und inzwischen war er sich mehr als sicher, dass er Draco liebte, eigentlich war ihm das sogar recht schnell klar geworden. Genauso schnell war ihm aber auch klar, dass eine Beziehung auf Dauer nicht funktionieren würde. Ein Mensch und ein Vampir, das war eine sehr schlechte Grundlage. Draco würde immer älter werden und irgendwann sogar sterben und er, er würde zurückbleiben…

Doch Blaise wusste ganz genau, das wirkliche Problem war ein anderes. Irgendwann, früher oder später, würde Draco verwandelt werden wollen und er wäre nicht Draco Malfoy, wenn er nicht auch einen Weg finden würde, seinen Wunsch in die Tat umzusetzen. Sollte Blaise sich weigern das zu tun, würde er sich notfalls einen anderen Vampir suchen, da war er sich sicher.

„Das kann ich ihm nicht antun", hauchte Blaise. Natürlich er selbst genoss es sehr ein Vampir zu sein. Nur hatte er auch den Vorteil ein geborener Vampir zu sein. Draco wäre das nicht. Er würde ständig Blut trinken müssen, würde nicht in die Sonne gehen können, könnte nicht essen. Das war nicht, was der Blonde verdient hatte.

Die andere Wahl die Blaise hatte, war jetzt alles beenden, Draco das Herz brechen und die Schule am besten sofort abbrechen. Vielleicht könnte er seinen Engel dann in ein paar Jahren vergessen. Zumindest für Draco war das definitiv die bessere Wahl.

Genau das würde er tun. Klar würde Draco traurig sein, aber einen Liebeskummer mit 15 würde er schon vertragen. Hoffte Blaise jedenfalls. Mit seiner Entscheidung zu mindest ein wenig zufrieden, erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Turm. Er war Draco wenigstens eine ordentliche Trennung schuldig.

Als Blaise die Luke zum Dach öffnete, bereute er fast, wieder zurückgekommen zu sein. Draco saß noch immer an der Stelle an der er gesessen hatte als Blaise verschwunden war, nur das er jetzt weinte. Dieser Anblick traf den Vampir so tief, dass er beinahe selbst geweint hätte. Doch er riss sich zusammen und berührte Draco leicht an der Schulter. Ruckartig drehte dieser sich um.

„Blaise…" Die sturmgrauen Augen blickten so hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf, dass er augenblicklich all seine Zweifel über Bord warf und seinen Engel in eine liebevolle Umarmung riss.

„Verzeih mir, Kleiner. Ich musste er st über so viel nachdenken. Das mit uns wird kompliziert, sehr sogar, aber ich will es versuchen. Ich liebe dich…", wisperte er sanft in Dracos Ohr. Schneller als Blaise reagieren konnte, spürte er weiche Lippen auf seinen liegen.

„Ich liebe dich auch…"

Flashback Ende

„Geht's wieder", ertönte Dracos Stimme leise aus dem Bad. „Ja, du kannst wieder raus kommen Engel".

Draco öffnete die Tür, blieb aber mit gesengtem Kopf stehen. „Sorry…", nuschelte er, ohne seinen Kopf zu heben. Blaise grinste nur und zog den Blonden in eine Umarmung. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, es ist nichts passiert und ich hab mich ja selber erschrocken. Blaise spürte wie sein Engel leicht nickte.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir in meinem Raum gehen?", schlug Blaise vor und platzierte einen kleinen Kuss auf Dracos Kopf.

„Hmm Gute Idee…"

tbc

So das wars jetzt schon wieder mit diesem Kapitel, aber vielleicht schaff ich das nächste bis zum Wochenende

Lg Lilian


	3. In der Stille

In der Stille

So hier also das nächste Kapitel… Sorry das ich es nicht eher geschafft habe….

Diesmal hab ich „In der Stille" von Subway to Sally gehört

/watch?vYEYE9IMF1k

In der Stille

Die beiden Jungen stiegen immer weiter in die Tiefen der Kerker hinab. Irgendwann hielt Blaise abrupt an und Draco wäre beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen, Zwar war er diesen Weg schon einige Male gelaufen, wusste aber dennoch nie wo er stehen bleiben musste. Sie waren bestimmt drei Stockwerke unter dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, schätzte Draco zumindest. Blaise legte seine linke Hand an einen der Kerzenständer an der Wand und flüsterte etwas, was Draco allerdings nicht verstand. Ruckartig bewegte sich die Wand ein Stück nach hinten und schob sich dann zur Seite. Ohne zu zögern trat Blaise ein und Draco folgte ihm sofort. Kaum waren beide eingetreten schloss die Wand hinter ihnen wieder.

Draco ließ seinen Blick wieder einmal durchs Zimmer fahren. An den komplett in Bordeaux gehaltenen Wänden standen fast ausschließlich Regale, voll gestopft mit Büchern, die Draco am liebsten alle auf einmal gelesen hätte. In einer Ecke des Zimmers stand eine kleine Kommode und daneben eine kleine, gemütliche Sitzecke mit zwei Sesseln und einer großen roten Couch, auf der Draco schon das ein oder andere Mal eingeschlafen war. Außerdem war hier noch ein Kamin, der sogar an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Der Blonde liebte dieses Zimmer, nur eine Sache störte ihn. Es gab noch eine Tür, doch Blaise hatte ihm strikt untersagt sie zu betreten…

Klar er hatte schon darüber nachgedacht einfach mal einen Blick zu riskieren, aber erstens wäre das ziemlich mies und zweitens… war er ja auch nie alleine hier.

„Ich werd dir nicht sagen, was hinter der Tür ist", ertönte Blaise amüsierte Stimme. Draco zuckte zusammen, für einen Moment hatte er wohl vergessen, dass er nicht alleine war und die Tür angestarrt. Murrend setzte er sich neben Blaise auf das Sofa.

„Ja und das ist ziemlich gemein von dir." Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte. Blaise lächelte verschmitzt und zog Draco komplett auf die Couch, setzte sich auf seine Hüfte und pinnte die Arme des Kleineren über dessen Kopf.

Draco versuchte sich zu bewegen, schaffte es aber unter dem festen Griff nicht. „Lass mich los!" zischte er stattdessen und blickte Blaise angriffslustig in die schwarzen Augen.

„Wieso sollte ich, du sagst doch ich bin gemein zu dir…" lächelnd beugte er sich zu dem Ohr seines Engels hinunter, „und dass obwohl ich dich mit hier her genommen habe. Obwohl du weist, dass du der einzige Mensch bist, der jemals hier war." Zärtlich strich seine Zunge über die Ohrmuschel seines Geliebten. Draco schloss die Augen und seufzte leicht auf. Er wusste, dass Blaise Recht hatte, aber er war doch so verflixt neugierig.

Blaise knabberte noch immer an seinem Ohr und Draco legte seinen Kopf leicht schief um ihm mehr Spielraum zu geben. Da ließ Blaise plötzlich von ihm ab, was Draco ein enttäuschtes Knurren entlockte. Blaise rückte lächelnd in die andere Ecke des Sofas. „Du sagst doch, ich bin gemein, dass hast du jetzt davon. Der Vampir schnappte sich ein Buch und begann zu lesen.

Draco fand das einfach unmöglich. Blaise konnte doch nicht einfach so aufhören. Er hatte ja nicht mal einen Kuss bekommen. „Blaise komm sofort wieder her", reif der Blonde wütend, doch der Angesprochene reagierte nicht einmal. Und Draco wusste auch warum. Er wollte eine Entschuldigung, aber darauf konnte er lange warten. Draco Malfoy entschuldigte sich bei niemandem und schon gar nicht bei Blaise. Das Ego des Vampirs war sowieso schon viel zu groß. Nein Draco würde schon anders zu seinem Recht kommen.

Ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen und langsam krabbelte er auf den Vampir zu und ließ sich schließlich auf dessen Hüfte nieder. Noch immer las Blaise in seinem Buch, allerdings nur solange, bis Draco es einfach auf den Boden warf. „Hey, ich hab das noch…", fing der Schwarzhaarige an, doch Draco brachte ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. „Vergiss es Draco…", hauchte Blaise gegen die fremden Lippen, bevor er den Kleineren wieder zurückschubste. Davon ließ der sich aber nicht abschrecken, setzte sich stattdessen wieder auf und beugte sich zu Blaise' Ohr.

„Verzeih mir…", flüsterte er und platzierte einen kurzen Kuss auf dem Hals des anderen. Scheiß auf seinen blöden Stolz, er wollte jetzt beachtet werden. Augenblicklich schlossen sich zwei Arme um seine Taille und zogen ihn näher an den anderen Körper.

„Du gibst heute aber schnell auf" grinste Blaise. „Glaub ja nicht, dass du gewonnen hast, ich glaub nur wir können die Zeit besser verbringen…" Noch während er sprach ließ Draco seine Lippen am Hals seines Geleibten hinab wanderten und öffnete mit geschickten Fingern Blaise' Hemd. Zärtlich küsste er jedes Stückchen freigelegte Haut, bevor er schließlich seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen legte.

Sofort vergrub der Vampir seine Hand in Dracos weichem Haar, zog ihn näher an sich und vertiefte den Kuss. Er wollte diesen Kuss genießen... wusste er doch, was Dracos eigentliches Ziel war. Er hatte kaum zu Ende gedacht, da spürte er auch schon flinke Finger an seinem Hosenbund. Blitzschnell griff er nach Dracos Händen und hielt sie fest ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Eigentlich hatte er gar keine Lust jetzt mit seinem Liebling zu diskutieren, aber der hatte andere Pläne. Der Blonde löste den Kuss und blickte Blaise wütend in die Augen.

„Was soll das?", fauchte er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. Zu oft, waren sie dieses Thema schon durchgegangen.

„Das weist du ganz genau. Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen, wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen.", Nun war auch Blaise wütend.

„Vielleicht so oft bis ich verstehe warum nicht."

Blaise seufzte leise und ließ Dracos Hände los. Der Blonde setzte sich sofort in die andere Ecke des Sofas und funkelte ihn weiter an. Na Super…

„Draco, du bist erst fünfzehn. Ich finde das wirklich zu jung um…" „Blaise Zabini das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht. Mir fallen nicht mal drei Leute aus meinem Jahrgang ein, die noch keinen Sex hatten. Wenn du mich nicht willst, dann sprich es einfach aus, ich hab nämlich keine Lust mehr mir deine Ausreden anhören zu müssen", Der blonde Slytherin war vor Wut aufgesprungen. Auch wenn ihn Blaise' Antwort sehr verletzen würde, so wollte er doch endlich die Wahrheit wissen.

„Draco…" Zu mehr war Blaise gerade nicht imstande. Das konnte Draco doch nicht wirklich annehmen. Eigentlich war ja genau das Gegenteil die Wahrheit. „Bitte setz dich wieder, dann erklär ich dir alles." Noch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog er seinen Freund wieder in seine Arme. Es wurde wirklich Zeit mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken.

„Also erstens halte ich es wirklich für ein wenig zu früh, auch wenn die gesamte Schülerschaft von Hogwarts das anders sieht, aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund…" „Wusste ich es doch, ich gefalle dir nicht…" Draco wollte schon wieder aufspringen, doch Blaise hielt ihn fest und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Unwillkürlich wurde Draco rot, als er Blaise Erregung deutlich an seinem Bein spürte.

„Du kannst dir nicht einmal vorstellen wie sehr du mir gefällst", hauchte Blaise leise.

„Aber darum geht es nicht Engel…" Draco drehte sich in Blaise Armen um, sodass er ihm jetzt ins Gesicht blicken konnte. „Worum denn dann?" flüsterte Draco und legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des anderen.

„Ich bin lange genug ein Vampir, um mich zurückhalten zu können. Sonst könnte ich nicht einmal ruhig hier mit dir sitzen. Aber wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere…" Zärtlich strich er seinem Engel eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „wenn ich mich vergesse, könnte das deinen Tod bedeuten. Das ist es mir nicht wert…." Draco nickte stumm und schloss die Augen, während Blaise ihm stetig durch das blonde Haar krauelte.

„Aber ich bin doch nicht der erste Mensch mit dem du…" Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass er wieder rot wurde „Ich meine du wirst doch nicht alle getötet haben…"

Blaise lächelte leicht, bevor er weiter sprach. „Nein, dass sicher nicht, aber ich hab auch noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so gut gerochen hat wie du." Draco grinste leicht, was auch Blaise zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Nein Engel, ernsthaft, es ist mir noch nie so schwer gefallen, ruhig zu bleiben, wie bei dir. Wenn ich mir alleine vorstelle nur für einige Sekunden nicht zu wissen, was ich tue… Ich liebe dich, deswegen kann und werde ich dich nicht in solche Gefahr bringen."

„Heißt das, wir werden niemals…" Draco hob seinen Kopf und blickte verunsichert in die schwarzen Augen seines Geliebten. „Ich weiß es nicht…" erwiderte Blaise und zog den Blonden in einen kurzen Kuss. Als sie ihn lösten, legte Draco seinen Kopf zurück auf Blaise' Brust und hauchte ein leises „Okay…"

Verwunderte sah der Schwarzhaarige zu ihm hinunter. „Bist du sicher, dass es okay ist?"

„Ja. Ich meine ich hab ja auch keine Wahl. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht morgen schon tot unter der Erde liegen." Erneut schloss er die Augen und während Blaise ihm sanft über den Rücken streichelte, schlief er langsam ein.

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand ließ Blaise eine Decke erscheinen, die sich über den beiden ausbreitete. Mit einem weiteren löste er dieses Zimmer vom Raum-Zeit Gefüge. So würde die Zeit hier normal weiterlaufen, aber in Hogwarts vergingen nur einige Minuten.

Als er bei seinem ersten Besuch in Hogwarts diesen Raum errichtet hatte, war er besonders auf diesen Zauber extrem Stolz gewesen. Damals war das Schloss noch nicht mal komplett fertig gebaut, was auch der Grund war, wieso es überhaupt möglich war so einen Raum hier einzubauen. Heute würden die vielen Schutzzauber jede Veränderung am Schloss verhindern. Doch er hatte nun einmal das Glück gehabt, als einer der ersten Schüler hier zur Schule gehen zu dürfen.

Inzwischen war es schon sein sechzehnter Besuch hier. Trotzdem war es jedes Mal etwas anderes. Es war interessant zu sehen, wie sich der Lehrstoff veränderte. Wie Magie immer einfacher wurde. Zu Anfang gab es keine einfachen Wörter, die einen Zauber auslösten. Es gab nicht mal Zauberstäbe. Magie musste noch viel stärker gefühlt werden und auch, wenn es Gegenstände gab, die Magie verstärkten, so brauchte man immer viel mehr Konzentration dazu als heute.

Beinahe wäre Blaise komplett in Gedanken an die Vergangenheit versunken, da regte Draco sich leicht in seinen Armen, so dass seine Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich komplett auf dem Blonden lag. Blaise konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er ihn im Schlaf beobachtet hatte. Als Vampir konnte er ja nicht schlafen. Also nutzte er die Zeit meistens dazu um Draco zu beobachten. Er sah viel friedlicher aus, wenn diese ganze „Ich bin Draco Malfoy und so muss ich mich auch verhalten" Maske nicht auf ihm lag. Klar der Blonde war immer viel gelöster, wenn er mit ihm alleine war, dennoch viel diese Maske niemals ganz… außer er schlief so wie jetzt. Oder er so wie bis jetzt, denn gerade, als Blaise diesen Gedanken zu ende gedacht hatte, öffnete Draco leicht seine Augen und blickte den Vampir verschlafen an.

Liebevoll hauchte dieser einen kleinen Kuss auf Dracos Stirn. „Ausgeschlafen?"

Der Blonde grummelte nur leicht und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder an der Brust des anderen.

„Das nehm ich jetzt einfach mal als nein….", grinste Blaise und streckte sich einmal.

„Wie lange hab ich denn geschlafen?" Draco gähnte einmal herzhaft und schloss wieder die Augen.

„Ungefähr eine Stunde, schätze ich"

„Und warum weckst du mich dann?" Immer noch sah der kleinere keinen Grund wach zu bleiben. In den letzten Nächten hatte er nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen und eigentlich wollte er das nun nachhohlen.

„Ich hab dich nicht geweckt, aber ich hätte jedes Recht dazu. Immerhin langweilige ich mich hier die ganze Zeit…"

„Da kann ich aber ja nichts für. Ich brauche meinen Schlaf…" Draco hob den Kopf und sah Blaise an. „Aber wenn ich sowieso schon mal wach bin…" Mit diesen Worten zog er den Schwarzhaarigen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der auch sofort erwidert wurde.

Nachdem sie ungefähr eine Stunde, zumindest kam es Draco so vor, mit Kuscheln verbracht hatten. Bekam er doch etwas Hunger. Auch wenn er so gar keine Lust hatte sich in die Große Halle zu begeben.

„Wenn du jetzt da raus gehst kriegst du sowieso erst in einer Stunde was zu essen." Grinste Blaise.

„Na super, bis dahin bin ich bestimmt verhungert. Jetzt lach nicht so blöd, nur weil du nichts essen brauchst…" grummelte Draco weiter. Das Mittagessen hatte er heute auch schon ausfallen lassen. Irgendwie lief heute gar nichts so, wie es sollte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach ins Bett gehen und warten bis der Tag vorbei war. Doch da machte ihm sein Magen einen strich durch die Rechnung, indem er laut zu knurren begann.

„Weist du", begann Blaise „dieser Raum hat noch mehr zu bieten." Noch bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, erschien auf dem Tisch vor ihm ein riesiger Berg mit Köstlichkeiten. Der Blonde schaute verwundert drein.

„Wo kommt das denn her?" Draco wusste das alle Hauselfen Anweisung hatten nur Essen in die Große Halle und auf die Krankenstation zu liefern.

„Das stammt direkt aus meinem eigenen Anwesen. Meine Hauselfen haben das zubereitet. Die in Hogwarts würden das ja nicht machen. Also greif zu…", erklärte Blaise. Draco nickte nur noch und machte sich über das Essen her, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht mehr gegessen. Naja das stimmte immerhin fast…

Als Draco endlich glaubte seinen Hunger gestillt zu haben, lehnte er sich auf die Couch zurück und schloss die Augen. Was war nur los mit ihm. Ständig war er müde, dann konnte er aber nur schlecht einschlafen und außerdem aß er kaum noch, oder eben in solchen Mengen, dass er jetzt schon wieder dachte er würde platzen. Vermutlich wurde er krank… Na super und das wo doch morgen der letzte Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien war. Der Blonde ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Es war ja schon merkwürdig, er schlief eigentlich nur noch hier, ohne von irgendwelchen Albträumen heimgesucht zu werden. Und Essen tat er wohl auch nur noch hier anständig.

Ob das an diesem Raum lag oder an Blaise, konnte er allerdings nicht sagen. Blaise hatte ja gesagt, er sei der erste Mensch, der jemals hier gewesen ist. Doch irgendwie glaubte der Slytherin das nicht so ganz. Dafür ging Blaise schon zu lange auf diese Schule. Nur warum sollte er ihn anlügen.

„Sag mal Blaise… du hast doch gesagt, ich sei der erste Mensch, mit dem du in diesem Raum warst…" Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn an und nickte dann. „Das glaub ich dir nicht. Immerhin bist du doch schon so oft hier gewesen."

Der Vampir strich sich durch sein Haar. Das lief wohl auf ein Gespräch über frühere Beziehungen hinaus. Blaise hasste diese Gespräche, aber er wusste, dass sie sein mussten. Na dann wollte er mal anfangen….

tbc

So das wars dann für heute, aber ich setz mich gleich mal ans nächste Kapitel….

Bitte hinterlasst doch ein Kommi

Lg Lilian


End file.
